It is common to add a tab to a file edge to provide a new code for the file, a colour coded arrangement for the file or to add machine readable data to a file. There are commercially available simple add-on tabs which permit the application of a code or name to a file folder such as disclosed in Heimann U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,242 or Turner, U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,403. These forms of add-on tabs are servicable; however, they are very flimsy and can add to the thickness of the file folder and in some situations may be readily torn from the file folder.
Another example of a more rigid add-on tab for a file folder is disclosed in Barber et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,639. This type of add-on tab, although of somewhat stronger construction than other add-on tabs, substantially increases the thickness of the file folder and may still be ripped from the file folder due to a bending of the tab causing the tab where it abuts the folder edge to separate.
Cunningham Canadian Pat. No. 934,261 discloses an add-on tab for a file folder; however, with that arrangement individual tabs are applied to the folder edge. In a situation where a plurality of labels are required, individual tabs are applied and thus permit relative movement between the tabs resulting in the individual tabs being caught and damaged or torn from the folder edge. The tabs as produced each have the same subject matter thereon so that different rolls of such tabs are required to provide the necessary different types of indicia in forming a new code for a file folder.
It has been discovered that the application of a high tensile strength film directly onto a carrier web and then optionally applying labels to the film provides a product which is useful in preparing an edge of a substrate for reception of labels to designate at least in part a code peculiar to such substrate. Optionally, the composite strip may be used with an extension member to provide an add-on tab assembly for substrates. It is also possible to secure labels beneath the high tensile strength film which would be transparent and apply this combination to a substrate edge with or without a tab extension member. The product of the present invention allows the automatic application of labels directly onto a carrier web which can subsequently be adhered to the edge of a substrate. The labels provide a visible code on the edge of the substrate to allow fast identification of the substrate. Therefore, the system of the present is extremely flexible and can advantageously be used in combination with any of the following:
(1) automatic application of labels, PA1 (2) an extension member to provide an add-on tab to a substrate, and PA1 (3) to prepare a substrate edge for the manual application of labels in the field.